


Jealous?

by Jayteesee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reader-Insert, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: Pietro gets jealous of your celebrity crush on Aaron Taylor-Johnson.</p><p>Part Two: Wanda gets jealous of your celebrity crush on Elizabeth Olsen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pietro Maximoff

"What're you doing?" asked Pietro jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to you.

"Watching a movie," you reply.

"I can see that. What movie?" asks Pietro wondering why you were still staring at the screen instead of him.

"Nowhere Boy. It's about John Lennon," you say staring at the screen.

"I know who John Lennon is. Mind if I watch it with you?" asks Pietro inching closer to you then frowning when you do not at least smile at him.

"Yeah, sure," you say stuffing some popcorn in your mouth from the bowl on the table in front of you.

The next day, Pietro walks into one of the living rooms to find you watching another movie. "And what is this movie?" he asks sliding next to you.

"Chatroom," you reply.

"What's it about?" he asks confusedly.

"A guy who tries to get another guy to commit suicide 'cause he's crazy. It's pretty dark actually..." you say your voice trailing off.

"Not something you watch without a reason," says Pietro.

"No, not really," you reply your eyes glued to the screen.

"Wait, isn't that the same guy as before?" asks Peitro.

"If you mean the guy from Nowhere Boy then yeah. His name's Aaron Taylor-Johnson," you respond.

"Do you... do you like this Aaron Taylor-Johnson?" asks Pietro quietly.

"Yeah, he's a good actor," you reply turning to read Pietro's expression.

"Do you... do you think he's... attractive?" asks Pietro furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I do," you say smiling at Pietro knowing jealousy is taking its hold on him.

Just then, Steve walks into the room and spots the movie playing on the screen. "Hey, Speedy, you never told me you were into acting," he says chuckling to himself.

"What?" asks Pietro turning to look at Steve.

"That guy. He looks exactly like you," says Steve gesturing to the TV.

"No, he doesn't!" exclaims Pietro.

"Yeah... yeah, he does. Aww, Pietro, you have a doppelganger," you say smiling at him petting his hair like a puppy.

Pietro sort of revels in your touch before pulling back and saying, "No. No, I am much better looking... I have an accent," he proclaims playing the "girls-love-accents" card.

"Aaron Taylor-Johnson is from England," you say grinning at Pietro.

Pietro growls, and Cap walks away with the newspaper he came for laughing to himself. Later on at dinner, Steve announces, "Pietro found his twin."

Wanda furrows her eyebrows in Steve's direction. "Well... his triplet... your triplet," Steve corrects himself.

Wanda turns towards Pietro. "It's nothing it's just Y/N was watching a movie, and there was this guy that she claims looks like me," says Pietro sulkily.

"Let me see the guy," says Nat, and you take out your phone.

"Here, he's my lock screen," you say.

Nat smirks at you and takes your phone. "You have his picture on your phone!" exclaims Pietro.

Wanda's face turns red as she receives her brother's thoughts. "Good-looking," comments Nat, "Much better looking than Pietro. Wouldn't you say so Wanda?"

"Yes, much better looking. My brother is a rat compared to this man," she comments.

Vision coughs. "Stop it. All of you," says Pietro beginning to feel embarrassed.

"I just sent a picture of this guy to Pepper, and she approves," says Tony waving his phone in the air.

"I said stop it!" shouts Pietro getting up and leaving the table.

Everyone holds back laughter, and Clint looks in the direction Pietro had just stormed off in with a knowing smile. Pietro zooms back into the room and grabs his plate. "I forgot my food," he says causing everyone to burst out with the laughter they were holding.

Even Wanda joins in. Pietro takes one glance at you who is laughing with everyone else just the same and zooms back out the room carrying his plate with him... of course, zooming away with food causes the food to fly everywhere, and Pietro looks back at everyone with an expression of exasperation. You all are in tears by this point so Pietro throws down his plate breaking it and storms away sulking to his room.

The next day, Pietro slowly walks into the living room dragging his feet behind him. He flops next to you on the couch and asks in a barely audible voice, "What are you watching this time?"

"Kick-Ass. He's playing a superhero in this one," you say.

"Superhero? That is a superhero? I'm a superhero. That looks like an awkward teenager," says Pietro his voice regaining confidence.

"Well, since he looks like you, I can only imagine what your teenage years were like," you say with a smile.

"You see, that Aaron person may be British, but he doesn't have a Sokovian accent like mine which I know you find attractive," Pietro says getting on his knees on the couch to sort of tower over you.

You let out a small laugh. "And this Aaron person doesn't have hair like mine. You like the silver-blonde thing," Pietro says with a smirk.

"That I do," you reply.

Pietro's smirk turns into a smile. "And this Aaron person doesn't have my personality which you say like but find slightly annoying. Wanda says that's code for cute," Pietro says leaning over you.

"Oh, she said that did she?" you mumble.

"And you don't call this Aaron person nicknames like Sonic Speedy, and Gonzales Hedgehog," says Pietro almost triumphantly.

"That's Sonic the Hedgehog and Speedy Gonzales," you say correcting him.

For a moment, Pietro looks as if he is attempting to store that in his memory. "And most importantly, he can't do this," Pietro says, and with that he speeds off.

Three seconds later he is presenting you with a bouquet of your favorite flowers, and you take them from him feeling a mixture of surprise and joy. "You're right. He can't. So why are you so jealous of him?" you ask eyebrows raised.

"I'm not jealous of him. I have something very very valuable that he doesn't," says Pietro.

"What?" you ask.

"You," replies Pietro.

Though it is the cheesiest line you have ever heard, you smile at him and pull him by his shirt down to you to kiss him, He makes a noise against your lips and crawls on top of you. "He'll never get that either," says Pietro with a smile after you pull apart.  

"Weeeeelllll," you say.

Pietro begins tickling you knowing how much you love and hate it. "Okay, okay. I'm not kissing Aaron Taylor-Johnson... anytime soon," you add trying to defend yourself from Pietro's tickle-attack.

Later on that day, Pietro and you decide to hang out in his room and watch some movie on TV... one that does not have Aaron Taylor-Johnson in it. The movie ends, and it switches to a Hollywood entertainment type-show. Pietro and you sort of lie there in his bed sort of snuggling into each other not really paying attention to the TV. All of a sudden, both of you hear, "And Aaron Taylor-Johnson is set to play Quicksilver in a movie about the Avengers set to come out later on this year. I personally think that is a great casting choice as Aaron and the Avenger seem to share an astounding resemblance," says the reporter woman as a picture of Aaron Taylor-Johnson and Pietro appear side by side to each other on the screen.

Pietro groans contorting his face as if he is in pain. From the hallway, you can hear Tony laughing as he probably is watching the same program. You kiss Pietro on his cheek, and he smiles turning his attention towards you. "Hmm. You would be a much better fit than him," you say looking up at Pietro.

Pietro smiles then claims your lips with his.


	2. Wanda Maximoff

"Sorry, I beat'cha like that, Wanda," you said as you walked into one of the many Avengers Tower living rooms with Wanda Maximoff trailing behind you.

"I let you win," she said.

"Mmm, sure. 'Cause you just love the feeling of being number two," you said flopping on the couch.

Wanda sat down next to you a smile on her face. "You didn't let me win. You're too competitive," you said.

The thing was, you knew the girl liked you. Everybody told you so. You were only at the Avengers Tower for bits at a time to train with Wanda. Both of you had the gift of telekinesis, but you were a SHIELD agent. Knowing that Wanda had a thing for you made you want to mess with her. You took out your phone and clicked on the web browser. "What are you doing? Who's Elizabeth Olsen?" asked Wanda before the search engine itself even loaded.

You rolled your eyes. She thinks her mind-reading skills are  _so_ cool. "She's playing you in that movie that's coming out about you guys," you replied, "Here, see."

"She's blonde," mumbled Wanda.

"She can dye her hair," you replied.

"I do not dress like that," said Wanda as she slid to a picture of Olsen on set.

"Yes, you do," you replied, "Costumes are pretty on point."

Wanada scoffed even though she was secretly pining for the red shawl. She was quietly mumbling things to herself about Elizabeth Olsen's pictures before exclaiming, "You think she's pretty!" 

You jumped at the sudden outburst. "Yes, alright, sue me!" you said back putting up your hands acting surprised though you knew exactly what you were doing.

"Your mind practically screamed it at me. You're infatuated with her," accused Wanda.

You chuckled slightly- partly because of what you were doing to Wanda and partly because being an English-learner meant using words like "infatuated" instead of "crush on". "It was a good casting choice though. She looks like you," you said.

"I... I do not look like her. I don't even talk like her. You know nothing about her. We're not even the same age," declared Wanda grasping for straws.

"Hmm," you said to yourself.

"She doesn't... She doesn't have mental manipulation, and she can't move objects with her mind like  _we_ can... and... and... Wait, you think she looks like me," said Wanda thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and what of it?" you asked innocently.

"You think I'm pretty?" asked Wanda tentatively.

You knowingly smiled to yourself. "Stop it. Tell me," Wanda said slapping your shoulder.

"Hey," you said pushing her off of you, "Can't you just read my mind or somethin'?" You asked.

"Yes, but I don't want..." her voice faltered and broke off.

You straightened up and looked her in the eye. "You are very pretty, Wanda Maximoff," you said.

You could hear her sharp intake of breath before she smiled at you. "And I am pretty late in getting back to SHIELD," you added before lifting yourself off the couch.

Wanda followed you out towards the elevator no doubt trying to get a read on your thoughts. You rolled your eyes again and turned around. "Jeez, Wanda," you said before pulling her in for an unexpected kiss.

When you pulled away her eyes were closed and she leaned forward before realizing you had already retreated into the elevator. "Hey, uh, if Pietro finds about this, tell him not to kill me, 'kay?" you asked standing in the back of the elevator.

Wanda laughed a little and nodded with a smile. "Catch ya later, sweetheart," you said with a wink as the elevator doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just do?  
> What did I just do again?


End file.
